Who?
by tsukimarionette143
Summary: Kuroko had been happy since she had joined Seirin's team. Yet, one day, the doors burst open revealing a young kid who practically looksa like her! Where did the kid got from? Who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko had been happy since she had joined Seirin's team. Yet, one day, the doors burst open revealing a young kid who practically looksa like her! Where did the kid got from? Who is the father?

A/N: I do not own kuroko no basket.

Hello, minna! I hope you'd read this fic! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and all, enjoy! an explanation will appear at the end of the chapter!

* * *

chapter 1

Kuroko tetsumi had never been so happy. After joining the seirin's team, playing until they reached the winter cup, never gave up and loose hope, won, but defeated by rakuzan but still became the best, she had been slowly showing her emotions. Little by little, her teammates saw her development. They were happy for her. Everyone is.

"hyuuga-kun, do you think kuroko-chan is happy today? I saw her smile a while ago?" aida asked hyuuga, who was with her.

"oh, you saw that,too. I thought I was just the one who saw that. But, man, am I really happy. Who knew after just a year, we managed to swipe out even second place in the championship. But, I had been seeing kuroko happy. Well, that makes us all the more, right?" he asked his companion.

"well, yeah. Thank you for walking me home again, hyuuga-kun. Goodnight." she said as she made her way towards the door.

Seeing the doors closed, hyuuga sighed and resumed walking, making his way to his home.

* * *

Kring...kring...

her phone began to ring indicating either a call or a text. She looked at her phone and saw it was just a text from her friend.

To: tetsu-chan

from: satsuki-chan

about: today

hi, tetsu-chan. How have you been? I've been missing you already. I just wanted to say that i'll be coming over to visit your school tomorrow. I would like to tell you something. That's all. Goodnight.

-end-

she smiled. She then went near nigou and pulled the blankets near the puppy. The puppy, feeling the warmth, snuggled deeper. This made her smile. Slowly, she slipped herself on her bed, and just let sleep took over her.

* * *

"okay, everone gather up!" aida shouted as all of them began to go near her.

"what's up, coach?" hyuuga asked.

"well, nothing really, I just wanted to say that since summer vacation is nearing, I have thought of the best way to do is to use this as an opportunity to go out with the team. Well, there will be training still." aida said. Seeing all of them agreed to the idea, she dismissed them.

Moments later...

the doors opened and everyone inside stopped at what they were doing. All of them waited for the person to come, and indeed a young kid, with teal hair and holding... nigou? All of seirin's basketball team including Aida, had stopped and looked.

'the kid looked a lot like kuroko!' all of them thought.

The teal haired girl just looked at the kid holding nigou. When their eyes made contact, the kid happily went to her.

"mommy!" the kid said.

'I knew it! It is kuroko's child! How?!' all of them thought.

Tetsumi, looked at the kid smiling at her, who in the moment let go of nigou who stayed right beside her. She crouched down. She doesn't usually show off her emotions, but, curiousity beat her.

"hey, kid, what's your name? Are you lost?" the kid shook her head.

"no, mommy. My name is tekuya. Your acting a little strange mommy. I thought you already graduated? Why are you here in high school? Wow, mom, you looke younger!" all of them looked confused, even tetsumi.

'not in high school? What does that mean?'

moments, later, the doors opened.

"tet- chan, I came here as I have sa-" all of them were quiet waiting for her reaction. "waaahhh! So cute~~~ hey, kid what's your name?" she asked. The kid giggled.

"aunty, your acting strange like mommy. My name is tekuya. Just like mommy and the rest, you all look younger!" he said giggling again. Then it hit her! She looked at tetsumi, waiting for an answer.

"well, you see. Tekuya, um, how old are you?" she asked.

"five mommy."

"well, him, just bursted in the door minutes before you came in claiming to be my son. But, how could that even be possible. Even everyone is suspicious, you knew right?"

satsuki looked at the basketball team and smiled.

"tet-chan is right. We had been friends since middle school so I would know it if that's the case." all nodded understanding.

"but, how did the kid appeared here? Could he have come from the future?" kagami joked. All of them looked at him. "what?" he asked, completely unaware of what the meaning he had said.

"that might be it!" koganei said.

"but, that's impossible! How can someone from the future even exist in our time? What's more... how did tekuya came here?" aida asked.

"why don't we ask him. Hey, tekuya?"

"yeah, aunty?"

"how did you manage to come here?"

"hmmm..."

* * *

on the contrary...

"where is he?" a woman said to her companion.

"i don't know. Why don't we split up and retrace back where we went to a while ago. I can even contact the others to help." the guy said. The woman nodded.

"i'll go now. You start looking after you're done with the calls." with a nod, the woman left.

The guy sighed. 'this will be a long day...' he thought and went back to retrace where he was.

* * *

"mommy are you okay?" tekuya asked tetsumi. All of them were not believing what he just said.

"_well, I didn't know how but, I was just running after my ball when a young man looked at me and smiled. He offered to give me something which I have not took without second thoughts. The guy then smiled and offered to show me something which I cannot deny." tekuya said._

"_and what was that?" momoi began to ask suddenly curious. All of them nodded as tetsumi eyed tekuya warily. Tekuya just smiled._

"_well..." he looked at tetsumi. "i was just curios... you know, being a kid, I was a little lonely. Since, I have never seen my father." all of them were shocked._

"_so?" kagami asked._

"_well, when a young man offered me to go somewhere and might help me, I never knew I would come here. So, when what do you call them, transported somewhere, I immediately knew that this was Seirin since mommy and I always come here." he looked at tetsumi. "so, mommy. Who and where is my daddy?"_

tetsumi just nodded. Tekuya gave a cheeky grin. She looked at the kid beside her, trying to go up. Giggling a little, she helped tekuya, who gave a pout in return.

"mou, mom. I'm a big boy already." he said. All of them began to laugh.

"who knew this kid has a sense of humor. Tekuya, are you sure you're kuroko's kid?" hyuuga said. The boy just glanced at him and smiled.

"un. Yep, she is my mommy. And she is great so don't mess with her or else..." tekuya said. Suddenly, the guys gulped. 'what's with the threat?' they all looked at tetsumi who seemed to be confused.

* * *

"so,he slept. He's quite adorable, don't you think, tetchan? I wonder if you'd be a guy, you'll look just like him! And i'll even like you..." momoi said with hearts in her background as she daydreamed about how tetsumi would look like if she was a boy. All of them, including tetsumi , sweatdropped.

'is that really her?' all of them thought as they looked at her.

A few minutes later..

momoi cleared her throat. "well, anyways, tetchan, since tekuya said that he is your son, you need to take care of him for the time being. I need to tell them ab-" momoi was about to continue what she would say but she was interrupted by tetsumi.

"no, we shouldn't. This is my problem, not them. We are a lot to know about this situation. And I want everyone to help me, but, I don't know what to say to them if they see him." she stated looking at tekuya. All of the seirin members were silently listening to their conversation.

"okay. But, if you need help, i'll call them in your stead. But, I was pretty shocked. He looks just like you, tetchan. But, he is just a boy. I wonder..." al of them looked at her.

"what?" they all asked.

"well, didn't tekuya just said earlier that a young man helped him come here, from the future, to see tetchan... and..." all of them were confused. Momoi looked dumbfounded.

"well?" hyuuga said. He then got a whack on the head by aida.

"you idiots! Haven't you guessed it already? He came here to see who he's father is!" '0' had been the reactions of the seirin players. "wait... WHAT?!" all of them shouted.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you read and review! Love it? Hate it? Care to tell me about it? Actually, I have no idea on who i'd pair kuroko with in the end. Care to share your thoughts to me?

A/N: hello, minna! i'm sorry for this but then i couldn't even open my account for many reasons i do not know. i tried opening it ever since but it wouldn't open so, i started to make this account to at least continue this story! don't worry, i'll post this chapter and the rest other 2 later on and i will add on the other chapters next! this story was posted in lucyheartfilia71, but well, i couldn't open it! so, sorry everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Who?

_**A/N: hello, minna! How are you? First of all, thank you for all those reviews, favorites and follows! Thank you very much! Second, i'm sorry for the mistakes you might see in here. Thank you very much! please read and review! **__** i'm really sorry but after this, it will not be the same as the other. sorry!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

A tick mark appeared from Aida's head as she slapped all of them (except for Tetsumi and Momoi).

"Are you all deaf, blind or just plainly stupid? Oh, wait... you all are! Have you been listening a while ago?" Aida said as she looked at her team. Some of them just scratched the back of their neck but, Teppei smiled.

"Sorry Riko. But, we had been listening form the start." Teppei said, still smiling. A tick mark appeared on Hyuuga's Head.

"You idiot! You'll get us more screwed!" Aida hearing this, appeared to glare at him. He just gulped. As Aida began to tor- punish Hyuuga, Teppei was trying to call her down with Kagami and the others helping out. Momoi just sweatdropped. Tetsumi just smiled.

"Um, sorry to bother you all but could you all keep it down. You see, there is a child still sleeping here you know." Momoi said as she pointed at Tetsumi, who had been cradling the five-year old sleeping. The others stopped immediately and sheeplessly smiled.

"Sorry." they all murmured. Momoi looked back at Kuroko again.

"Well, I was about to ask you to go out with me since Dai-chan won't come with me. But, it seems that you have your hands full. So, we'll just go on the weekends." Momoi said smiling at Tetsumi. Tetsumi, in return, smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Momoi." then there was silence.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me today, Kagami-kun. You are such a great help today." Tetsumi said as she looked up at Kagami, who was holding Tekuya in his arms.

"Don't mention it." Kagami said.

A Few Hours Ago...

"_So..." Aida began to say, as he broke the silence._

"_What is it Riko?" Teppei asked._

"_I had been thinking for a while now... Tetsumi, what will your parents say if they see you with a child?" as Aida said that, all heads turned to Tetsumi, who had been looking at them._

"_Well, my parents are in abroad. So, I cannot say that they will worry about it." Aida sighed in relief._

"_Then, Kagami, can you accompany Tetsumi home? I bet she couldn't carry an extra load." all of them looked at the boy in her arms._

"_o...kay." was all he replied._

"Kuroko, where is your house actually?" Kagami said.

"well... we're here." Kagami all but almost dropped his jaw as he saw how large Kuroko's hou- no mansion, is. Kuroko just shrugged.

"Please come in." Kuroko said as she opened the door for both of them to enter.

"Kuroko, if you're just living in this house, don't you also have any maids or something?" Kagami asked.

"Let's just say I all gave them a day-off yesterday. Tomorrow they'll be here. Ah, Kagami-kun, you may place him on the couch." Tetsumi gestured to the couch and Kagami immediately nodded placing the young boy down.

"Um, Do you want a drink?" Tetsumi asked.

"No. I'm good. But, thank you for the offer. I really need to go now."

* * *

The next day...

"Waah! So Cute! Look!" some students said as they sae Tekuya. A lot murmured how cute he is and so much more. But, Tekuya didn't mind. His mind was off out there busy watching his mommy for him not to catch those attentions.

"But, don't you think he looks a lot like someone.?" some murmured again.

''Now that I think about it...Yes!

''A tick mark appeared on Tetsumi`s face yet she remained felt relieved yet disturbed at the fact that he`s soon-to-be son is an attention-getter.

'More like the Generation of Miracles,eh?' She thought sadly.

''Mommy,are you okay? Tekuya asked as he went near Tetsumi and held her hands,which brought her back to reality.

''...''

'EEEHHH?! was all they thought after hearing those then felt a glare,which made them to turn around &amp;come face-to-face with Seirin Basketball Coach Aida all nodded as they immediately knew the meaning of the glare; Don't-ever-tell-anyone-of-what-you-saw-or-else glare.

* * *

TIME SKIP:PRACTICE

"You seem to be down, Kuro-chan. Is something the matter?" Aida asked. Tetsumi looked at her and down to the floor again.

"Well..." she said as she looked at Tekuya.

**Flashback...**

_A few hours ago..._

_the doors opened revealing an old man. "Okay class. Settle down. All- What is a kid doing here in my class?" all of the students remained silent. It seems that it did not bother the child as he was looking at someone or rather something. Tetsumi smiled. It seems that kid, Tekuya, was looking at Kagami's back, or rather the tiger imprinted on its jacket. So, in conclusion, he seems to be in his own world._

_( please just imagine Tekuya riding the tiger smiling, and having his own adventure while at it. I couldn't explain it further but at least some of the idea is there. I'm really sorry.)_

_Tetsumi, noticing this, stood up from her seat, startling her teachers and other classmates._

"_Ano... I'm sorry for the inconvenience..."_

"Hahaha. So, what had happened next?" Aida asked, curious.

**Continuation...**

"_Ah... Tetsumi-chan, are you his guardian?" Tetsumi nodded. The teacher had a faint blush on his cheeks, must be because of embarassment._

"_Then, why haven't you just asked the guidance officer to at least take care of him?" the teacher asked._

"_well, sir, I did try... but..."_

_**flashback in a flashback...**_

"_No! I wanna stay with nee-chan!(1)" Tekuya asked as he clutched on the skirt of Tetsumi._

"_Tekuya, please, can you stay here for a while? I cannot afford to bring you to class or else they might get angry at me. Do you want that to happen to me?" she asked. Tekuya shook his head._

"_No! I do not want that! But, I also do not want to leave you m- nee-chan!" Tekuya said as he cried still clutching her skirt. The guidance officer sighed, catching the attention of Tetsumi._

"_Tetsumi-chan, it's okay. Just bring him with you. But, could you wait for a bit? I'd just make an excuse letter telling them about this condition." the guidance officer smiled, and so did Tetsumi._

"_Yay!" Tekuya cheered. The guidance officer giggled._

"_but, I must say, this kid looks a lot like you, Tetsumi. Not only that, but is also attached to you." she smiled. She then gave the slip to Tetsumi as she took Tekuya's hand._

"_Thank you, Ma'am." she said as they left the office._

_**end of flashback in a flashback...**_

"_Okay then. Where is the slip?" the teacher asked._

"_On the table sir." Tetsumi smiled._

"_Okay. __**clears throat**__ Class, let's begin."_

All of the Seirin's Basketball Club member either laughed, chuckled or smiled. Tekuya, remebering that, laughed as well.

"But the tiger was so cool! Roar!" he said as he tried to imitate a tiger. All of them laughed with the exception of Tetsumi, who only smiled.

"Alright, everyone!" Aida said as she clapped her hands, probably composed. "Get back to practice!"

"Yes!" all of them said as they went back to their training. Tetsumi smiled as she bent down to Tekuya's level.

"Tekuya, could you please stay here with Coach for a bit while we practice?"

"Hai, Mommy-ssu!" he said as he saluted.

After practice...

"Thank you for accompanying me home today, Izuki-sempai." Tetsumi said as she bowed.

"Well, it's no problem, Tetsumi. And besides, a lady with a child are not permitted to walk alone outside this late at night." Izuki said as he smiled at Tetsumi, who smiled in return.

* * *

_**(1) considering her age, in first year high school, she's 16. so, how could she be pregnant at the age of 11? impossible right? so, as they are in school, Tetsumi decided that if Tekuya would come with her, he would call her nee-chan than mommy. okay? I made her the youngest in the GoM.**_

_**that's it for this chapter! Thank you once again for all those reviews, favorites, and follows, everyone! Who do you want Tetsumi to be with? Voting ends on my 10th chapter. So, please keep it coming. Thank you! Happy reading! Please read and review! i might not update for a while so, i updated early. thank you once again!**_

_**Like it? Love it? Could you share your thoughts to me?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows guys! It made me so happy! Anways, here is another chapter. Read and Review Minna! Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next day…

A squeal came out of Tekuya's mouth as he suddenly rushed to his bedroom (temporary) to change. (it seems that Momoi had bought some of his clothes) Momoi and Tetsumi just smiled at the reaction.

"I think you should go as well and change, Tetsumi." Momoi said to her. It was Sunday today. So, there were no classes.

"Ah. Okay." She stood up and went upstairs leaving Momoi down stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```` line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````

"So, exactly where are we going Momoi?" Tetsumi asked. Momoi smiled.

"Well, I heard from the others recently that there had been new shops opening at the shopping district. Maybe we could go there, and have shopping as well for Tekuya. And also, when I went to school the next day, I heard some of my fellow students murmuring about an amusement park recently opened up. And when I knew it was near the shopping district, I suddenly felt happy. So, why don't we go there as well?" Momoi asked.

"That would be a great idea, Momoi. I'm sure Tekuya would love it, right Tekuya?" the kid just smiled at them and nodded.

"But I must say, you look wonderful in your outfit, Tekuya, Tetsu-chan." Momoi said.

"You look wonderful as well, Momoi." Momoi just blushed.

_Um, sorry, but you could just imagine Momoi and Tetsumi wearing summer dresses while Tekuya… you can think of any. I'm sorry, but I cannot describe it well… but, I will try on the future chapters. Please forgive me this once._

"So, let's go…" Tetsumi said.

"Yes." Momoi said.

"Yay! We're going to the park! Yay!" Tekuya said as he squeeled in joy. The two just smiled.

"Misaki-chan, I'll leave the house to you guys. You can do what you want, maybe rest if you're finish." Tetsumi gave them all smiles.

"Yes!" Misaki said. Tetsumi gave one last smile before heading to the car parked in front as they go on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Calling…._

_Calling…_

_Calling…_

"_The number you have dialed is unattended or out of coverage area. Please-" _he then ended the call. He sighed.

"Where the heck did Satsuki go?" he mumbled. He placed his phone on his pocket before continuing on his nap.

'Well, whatever.' He thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're here! Mommy, Aunty, let's go ride that! And that! And that! And that!" Tekuya said as he showed them different rides and stuff. the two just giggled at his attitude.

"Okay. Okay. We'll ride them all one by one, but promise me we'd head to the shopping district later alright?" he just nodded excitedly before running away with Miko, one of the youngest maids there on the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE BASKETBALL WHICH KUROKO PLAYS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He has a lot of energy, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It's like he's the different side of you. I wonder, maybe he got his traits from his father, don't you think?" Tetsumi said nothing as she sipped her drink. She had been wondering that for a while now yet she didn't think of it that much.

"So, Tetsu-chan, while the two plays, why don't we go call them first? It's been hours and it's already lunch time." Tetsumi stood up.

"Yes. I think it is. Why don't we call them?"

A few minutes later…

"I'm sorry if we are a bit late, my lady. You see, it was hard finding Tekuya a while ago." Miko said, as she gsped for air.

"it's okay. So, how did you find him?" Momoi asked.

"Well, my ladies, I got a little tires running all these few minutes. And well,… I saw him sitting next to me. I asked him when was he here… and he told me he stayed there the whole time." Miko said. Momoi smiled.

"So, it seems that he also had that trait, no?" Momoi said to Tetsumi, who just smiled.

"Come, let's have lunch first before you continue."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's really tired,no?" Momoi asked Tetsumi, who was carrying Tekuya. Miko tried to say that she could carry him but Tetsumi refused.

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry that we didn't get to shop today, Momoi." Tetsumi said.

"Ah, that. We could always go there any time. And besides, I had fun spending the time with you, as well as Tekuya and Miko." Momoi said.

"Oh, my lady, you need not to flatter me. But, I am thankful." Miko said. the two giggled.

"So, why don't we head home now? It's quite late." They were about to go in when…

"Ah, Tetsumi is that you?" they looked back and saw Teppei there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momoi excused herself saying she needed to go. Tetsumismiled understandingly and nodded.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, what brings you here?" she asked. Teppei just smiled at them.

"Well, I just went to the hospital for them to check on my leg. How about you? It seems you also had company… why don't I carry Tekuya?" he offered. Tetsumi smiled and gave Tekuya to Teppei.

Miko went ahead of them saying that she was just texted to buy something and Tetsumi just nodded.

After she left…

He saw Tetsumi shivering a bit, and suddenly gave his jacket to her.

"Thank you Senpai. But, you do not need to give this to me."

"Well, how can I when I saw you shivering and it's a cold night." Tetsumi just nodded and used the jacket even though it was too big for her.

There was a long silence until…

"So, you already thought of the possible candidates to become your sons father?" Teppei began to ask.

"Well, senpai, to tell you the truth, I think so." Kiyoshi seemed curious.

"Mind telling me?" she took a deep breath.

"Actually, at first, I have never thought of this but maybe just maybe, it is one of the people whom I have associated with."

"Huh?"

"Well, like maybe the Generation of Miracles? Or others?" she said.

"And?"

"Well, you see I have been confused today. And that's where it hit me."

"Hit you what exactly?"

"Well, I still am in the process of getting proof of it but once I do, I may just tell you and the others. Ah, we're here." Tetsumi said. Kiyoshi just smiled but you can see he was shocked.

"Yes, this is my house, Senpai." Tetsumi said.

""Well,okay. You need to go inside." Kiyoshi gave Tekuya to Tetsumi, who smiled.

"Thank you for accompanying me home." She bowed.

"Ah, no need. Well, see you tomorrow at school." He waved his hands and left. The maids and butlers then came out and helped their master.

When Kiyoshi left, he was silent.

' The Generation of Miracles, huh?' Kiyoshi said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day…

"_Attention, everyone. Classes are suspended today because of the Teacher's Conference . all students are still told to stay in school for your club activities. That is all. Thank you."_ As the announcement was finished, all of the students cheered.

"Kagami-kun, let's go." Tetsumi said as she stood up and headed outside.

"Oi, wait." Kagami said as he tried to catch up to the girl.

At the gym…

"Hey, all of you go and sta-" the doors began to open.

"Mommy!" the doors bursted open and Tekuya went in.

"Master!" all of them looked back and saw a maid and a butler.

"Ah, Misaki, Takumi, glad to see you. It's seems that Tekuya made you ran all the way here, I presume?" Tetsumi said. the two just nodded.

"Yes, my lady. He said he didn't want you to leave him since he woke up without you by his side." Misaki said. Tetsumi smiled and petted the boy.

"You shouldn't have done that, Tekuya."

"I'm sorry, mommy." After that, we're introductions.

They then played, first years, versus the seconds years, where the three, were looking at awe at Tetsumi.

"she had greatly changed, don't you think Misaki?" Misaki thought of it for a bit before nodding.

They looked at Tekuya whose eyes were at awe looking at the match being played.

"And it seems that Tekuya-sama likes it. Maybe, he'd grow up to like Basketball as well as hime?" a smile appeared on both people's face.

A few moments later…

Everyone stopped on their play as they looked at the person who had opened the door. All of their eyes widened.

"Minna~ I came to visit-ssu~!" oh no. Oh no indeed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**So, that's basically it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks. The next chapter might be longer, I think? I'm sorry for all the mistakes here, again. Well, I think that's it! See you on the next chapter~!**

**Oh, I forgot to tell you but I put up a poll on whose going to be Tekuya's father. Sorry. Thanks for reading. Please read and review!**

**Love it? Hate it? Care to share your thoughts?**

_Sneak Peek…_

_"NOOOOOO! … "_

_"Does anyone here want to punch that guy. He's getting annoying."_

_"leave it to me…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM USE HIS PHONE! DESTROY IT IF YOU MUST!"_

_"Roger!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hello, sorry for the long delay! i hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own knb.**

Who? Chapter 4

* * *

"Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh! What did I do wrong?" a certain blonde male said as he kept on running around the gym with Seirin just behind him.

_What had happened? It started a few minutes ago…_

"_Minna~ I came to visit-ssu!" dead silence reigned through the gym as all of them looked at the person who happened to open or stand at the doorway. The said man has blond hair with a bright smile plastered on his face as he looked around everyone who is inside._

"_Are? Why are you all so quiet?" he asked as he looked at everyone, seemingly clueless as to why the Seirin had become this quiet. It was noisy just a while ago, right?_

_As he pondered on what might have been the reason as to why they had been silent, all of seirin seemed to have one thought._

'_We're doomed!'_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 *~*~*~*~*~**_

_Kagami, who was beside Tekuya the whole time, slowly but quietly shifted Tekuya to his back where his feet could cover off of him. Now, Tekuya was quite confused. What is happening around him? Weren't they playing basketball a while ago? Did that man who just came did something that made them like this? Curiosity was seen on Tekuya's face as he slowly poked his head to the side, to see a better view of the person who made them silent._

_At the same time, Riko had snapped away from her shock and looked at the person who just came._

"_K-Kise Ryouta, why are you here?" she immediately asked, which had also snapped them back to reality. Kise looked at them, confused._

"_Why? Can't I go and visit? Anyways, where's Kurokocchi~?" he said as he looked around. Riko immediately saw Tekuya from behind Kagami, peeking and it made her nervous. Really nervous._

'_He could be suspicious!' she immediately thought. Suddenly, before they knew it Tekuya was in front of Kise._

"_Hello!" he immediately said._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH!" his eyes widened as he looked at the young kid in front of him. Suddenly, he crouched down to his eye level, looking at the kid as he smiled._

"_Hello, there. My name's Kise Ryouta. What's yours?" he suddenly asked._

_Seeing him in front of Kise, Kagami cursed inwardly as he saw Tekuya not behind him. How he disappeared and appear in front of Kise just made him more aware that this is Kuroko's child._

"_Tekuya, Mr. Kise! Nice to meet you!" he sounded really cheerful that they both radiated sunshine and flowers. Now, Seirin seemed to sweat drop on this._

_Almost immediately, Kise ruffled his hair._

"_Well, you're quite a great kid." He smiled but was quite shocked when he saw Tekuya._

"_Please refrain from ruffling my hair any longer. It was quite a while before I had finished fixing up my hair." Kise stopped and shivered lightly._

"_Sorry kid. You just kind of remind me of someone. Hm…" suddenly, almost all Seirin began to anticipate the answer._

_10 seconds later…_

_._

"_Hm…"_

_30 seconds…_

_._

_._

_._

_1 minute…_

_._

_._

_._

_5 minutes later…_

"_Well, I can't think of any, hehe." They animatedly fell down._

"_Is this really one of the generation of miracles? I doubt." One of them said. All agreed. Kiyoshi, laughed nervously as he looked at Kise and Tekuya. Riko just got a very big tick mark on her head immediately produced a big paper fan and smacked them all in their heads._

"_IDIOTS!"_

_To the two…_

"_So, kid, why are you here? It's quite rare to see kids hanging around the school much less in the gym no less!" he said. _

"_How about you sir?" he asked._

"_Well…"_

"_Hello, Kise-kun."_

_For the second time that day, Kise shouted for his life._

"_Kurokocchi~!/Mom!" both had said. Suddenly, the two looked at each other and blinked._

"_MMMMMMOOOOOOMMMMM?!" Kise immediately shouted._

"_Kurokocchi~?" Tekuya said, confused._

_Kise immediately pondered about it, but immediately dismissed that thought. He did come all the way to Tokyo to see Kurokocchi, right? And since, he came all the way here, he immediately looked at her._

"_Kurokocchi~" he immediately said but to his dismay, the girl was not by his side anymore. He saw her near the bench and immediately went near her._

"_Kurokocchi~!" he called out again and yet, she didn't look at him. She seemed to be looking at her phone._

"_Kuuuuurrrrrooookkkkooooccccccccccchhhhhiiiii~!" he said, still trying to grab the female's attention._

_And yet, nothing happened._

"_Kuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooookkkkkkkkkoooooooooooccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhiiiiiii~"_

"_Ah-" he had hopeful eyes that he would answer him._

"_Hello, -kun."_

_Suddenly, Kise immediately went to a side where he sulked effectively glooming the place where he is, muttering about, 'Kurokocchi's being mean' and 'Kurokocchi hates me.'_

_A tick mark immediately appeared on Hyuuga's forehead._

"_Does anyone here wants to punch that guy? He's gotten really annoying." Almost immediately Kagami cracked his knuckles._

"_Leave it to me." But before he could go to him, they immediately saw Tekuya poking Kise, which is quite weird in a way._

"_Ah, a mushroom grew!" they heard Tekuya said and heard a cry._

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kuroko, along with Tekuya and Riko could only look at the cat and mouse chase that's been happening for a while now.

"Um, coach?" Riko looked at her.

"What is it Kuroko-chan?" Kuroko looked at her.

"Shouldn't we stop them already? They've been at it for some time now." Riko shook her head.

"No, this is the perfect opportunity to test out how much they can cope up with the stamina of Kise. And is a great work out for them as well!" she was shining, flowers around her and it didn't help the fsct that Tekuya was actually cheering at them.

She could only sigh and look at them.

**~*~*~*~* line break~*~*~*~*~**

_Suddenly, Kise looked up and looked at Tekuya again, pondering on what had occurred recently._

"_Ah," he heard Tekuya talk again as he poked one of the mushrooms growing there. "How come you know mom?" he blinked._

_Processing…_

_Processing…_

_Processing…_

_Ding!_

_He shot back up, the mushrooms immediately gone._

"_You mean to say Kurokocchi's you're mom?" a nod._

"_If that's what you call my mom." He replied._

"_Are you sure?" a nod. He was still being doubtful._

"_You're not her sibling or anything?" a nod. Now, the Seirin looked at them._

"_Are you even blood related or are you just someone who looks like her?"_

"_Hey, she's my mom so of course I look like her!"_

"_Oh…"_

_The others fell anime style._

"_I seriously want to punch the guy." A very big tick mark appeared on Hyuuga's forehead._

"_Maa, maa." Kiyoshi said._

"_You know senpai," Kagami said. "My offer still stands."_

_And they were silent for a while, some even sweat dropping. Suddenly, they heard some shuffling and saw Kise slowly getting out._

"_Ahahaha, then, I think I must be going." Riko was kind of thankful for that but something seems off. Suddenly, she saw Kise taking out his phone and something clicked._

"_GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! AND DESTROY HIS PHONE IF YOU CAN!" suddenly, all of them became alert._

"_ROGER!" and with that they slowly made their way towards him. Kise, feeling something is about to happen, looked to see the whole Seirin after him, he suddenly ran around, not wanting to know what would happen to him._

"_Waaaaahhhhhhhhhh! What did I do wrong?"_

**~*~*~*~ end of flashback ~*~*~*~**

They had been running around the gym for how many minutes, and it could be an hour already. Kise on the other hand, was also trying to call the others while running away from them. Because of his fear of getting caught, he couldn't punch the numbers correctly. Suddenly, he sighed in relief when he was hearing some ringing calls.

"Hello? Kise if you're just going to call me about something unrelevant them I'm hanging up."

"NO! Don't hang up yet Midorimacchi! There's something important that I need to tell you!" he shouted and ran faster when he sees them coming closer. He heard a sigh.

"Alright. What is it?" he thanked him that he didn't plan to hang up just yet.

"Ah, it's that kurokocchi's- ." he blinked. KUROKO?

"Oi! Kise! You there! Oi! Mattaku…" he sighed. What was Kise supposed to say to him? He placed his phone down and massaged his aching forehead. That kise, was he playing a prank again? But he did-, oh what the heck.

"Shin-chan?" he then looked up to see Takao coming towards him.

"What?" he asked. Takao looked at him, confused.

"What's with you being grumpy all of a sudden? They're calling you, you know?" he merely raised a brow and sighed. He'll just ask Kise later on. Takao looked at him and shrugged before following him.

**~*~*~*~ line break ~*~*~*~**

"Kagamicchi! Give me back my phone!" Kagami merely looked at him and shook his head.

"No way! You're going to call those freaking generation of miracles here, aren't ya?" he pouted. "Then, that's the more reason we can't give you your phone back!"

"But why?" he groaned.

"It wouldn't hurt for them to know, right? After all, this does concern Kurokocchi!" that's it! he clenched his fist.

Crack!

Huh?

He then looked at his hands and to Kise.

"Sorry. I broke your phone." Kise suddenly looked at him then at him and then to the phone again.

"Kagamicchi! Why did you broke it! It had all my contacts in there!" Kagami looked at him.

"Hah? Didn't I tell you that I was sorry? I didn't intentionally broke it, alright?" though, his face doesn't seem sorry at all. Seeing as there work was done, they left the blonde as he mourned on his phone.

"Well, that's the least of our problems now." He continued to cry.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Ah, so you're finished mourning on your-" Kagami looked and saw the smile on his face. He whipped out another phone from his pcket and suddenly began fast typing. Before Kagami could reach him, Kise's phone rang. He looked at the screen in horror.

_**Message sent.**_

Oh, that did not happen!

Suddenly, five phones rang simultaneously. Seeing the message, they were shocked. A sudden text again came next.

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**Subject: visit.**

_Everyone, it seems that we have to have a surprise visit to someone today._

_Everyone, at Seirin, now._

* * *

-end of chapter 4-

**a/n: hope you like it! thank you also for the reviews, follows and fav's! read and review!**


End file.
